Holy Knight
by DevilDash
Summary: Untuk mencegah terjadinya hal yang mengerikan, Sakura—pendeta wanita yang ditugaskan untuk mencari para Holy Knight di seluruh negara, ditemani oleh kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Sai. Terjadi banyak kejadian dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat para Holy Knight, dan kisah yang tak terduga pun... akan segera terungkap.
1. Chapter 1

Zaman dahulu kala, terdapat bangsa yang sangat ditakuti oleh para manusia. Bangsa yang sangat kuat akan kekuatan bela diri maupun sihirnya. Manusia diciptakan pada dasarnya sudah bisa memakai sihir dari lahir, namun kuat atau tidaknya kekuatan sihir itu tergantung pada didikan mereka. Bangsa ini, bangsa yang terkuat dari semua jenis bangsa di dunia. Bangsa yang akhirnya dibantai habis oleh manusia karena kekuatannya yang mengerikan dan terkenal sangat jahat serta kejam.

Bangsa naga.

**_._**

**_._**

**_HOLY KNIGHT_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fict ini._**

**_Story : © V3 Yagami dan Summer Dash_**

**_Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Adventure, Angst, Romance._**

**_Rated : M_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ahahahaha, Sasuke! Cepat ke sini! Sebentar lagi penurunan tahta pendeta wanita, aku penasaran pada sosok Sakura-_chan_ yang akan menjadi penerus Tsunade-_sama_."

"Larimu terlalu cepat, Sai! Hati-hati nanti–"

**BRUK!**

Anak kecil bernama Sasuke menutup matanya saat melihat saudaranya itu menubruk pohon yang sudah jelas ada di hadapannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, hati-hati kalau lari," ujar Sasuke yang berusaha membantu Sai untuk berdiri.

"Aaahh! Sudah mulaaiii!" teriak Sai.

Kedua anak laki-laki yang berasal dari kerajaan Uchiha yang terkenal ini mulai berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang melihat pelantikan penurunan tahta pendeta wanita.

"Permisi, permisi, permisi," ucap Sai.

"Maaf permisi." Kini Sasuke yang berucap.

"Itu kan pangeran Sasuke, kenapa ada di sini?" bisik para rakyat.

"Itu juga pangeran Sai, kemana pengawal mereka?"

Sasuke dan Sai tidak mempedulikan bisikan rakyat yang mungkin terkejut kalau mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sai kabur dari istana untuk melihat upacara pelantikan ini. Begitu mereka—yang masih berumur delapan tahun ini sampai di bagian paling depan, tatapannya terpana pada sosok gadis kecil berambut panjang _pink_ dengan mahkota dan tirai tembus pandang di kepalanya.

"Itu Sakura-_chan_! Itu Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Sai heboh sambil terus menyikut lengan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iya! IYa! Aku tahu, bisa diam sebentar tidak?" protes Sasuke, dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Masing-masing mata _onyx_ mereka memperhatikan sosok dari anak pendeta wanita yang terkenal dengan ramalan yang jitu, juga bisa mengendalikan cuaca agar tidak terlalu ekstrim, selain itu pendeta wanita juga mempunyai tugas yang sangat berat, yaitu menjaga barang keramat dari turun temurun.

Sakura—nama gadis yang menjadi penerus pendeta wanita kini disiram air suci kepalanya dan diberi tanda pada keningnya sebagai penerus yang baru. Setelah upacara itu selesai, Sakura membuka kedua mata _emerald_-nya, langsung mendapati kedua sahabatnya berdiri di barisan paling depan, Sakura langsung menyengir.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sai-_kun_!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura-_sama_, anda tidak boleh berteriak begitu," tegur salah satu pelayan wanita.

Sai tersenyum canggung sedangkan Sasuke menepuk keningnya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura berlari kecil di depan Sasuke dan Sai yang mengikuti langkahnya. Sesudah upacara pelantikan selesai, Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan Sai untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat… tempat yang memang sudah lama ingin Sakura perlihatkan pada mereka.

"Di sini," ucap Sakura ketika sampai.

Sakura membuka sedikit ranting-ranting yang menutupi pemandangan. Begitu kedua anak laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi yang sama melihat ke pemandangan, mereka terkagum-kagum.

"Bagus 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini luar biasa," ujar Sai.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Insting, hehehe. Sini aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu pada kalian," ajak Sakura memasuki tempat itu lebih dalam lagi.

Air terjun yang sangat indah, danau kecil dan beberapa tanaman cantik terdapat di sana, seperti surga dunia. Sasuke dan Sai masih terpana melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah ini, sedangkan Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam gaun putihnya.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan selembar kain putih yang kecil, "tulis keinginan kalian di situ."

Sasuke dan Sai menuruti ucapan Sakura. Sai tidak berpikir panjang, dia langsung menuliskan sesuatu di kain putih itu memakai tinta yang sudah Sakura sediakan, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berpikir lebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sakura sepertinya sudah menulis sesuatu sebelum mereka datang ke sini.

"Ini, sudah selesai," ujar Sasuke menyerahkan kain putih tersebut pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil kain dari mereka berdua dan memasukkannya pada kotak kecil, "Sasuke-_kun_, bisa kau gali tanah ini memakai pedangmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa."

Sasuke mulai menggali, begitu sudah tergali sedikit dalam, Sakura meletakkan kotak di tanah dan menguburnya, setelah selesai mengubur Sakura bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan Sai, "Ayo berjanji, saat umur kita sudah dua puluh tahun, kita akan ke sini lagi dan mengambil kain yang tadi, dan kita lihat apakah keinginan kita yang ditulis di kain sudah tercapai atau belum."

"Umur dua puluh? Kenapa harus dua puluh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena saat aku berumur dua puluh satu, aku tidak bisa lagi keluar kastil. Aku harus fokus menjaga benda keramat itu," jawab Sakura tersenyum lesu.

"Sakura-_chan_, kalau memang seberat itu bebannya, lebih baik tolak saja gelar _priestess_ ini," ujar Sai.

"Aku tidak bisa, ini sudah keturunan darahku," jawab Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke menggenggam balik tangan Sakura, "umur dua puluh, kita pasti ke tempat ini."

"Iya, aku juga janji," sambung Sai.

Ketika Sai membalas genggaman Sakura. Ada perasaan aneh di dalam jantung gadis itu, perasaan berdebar seolah jantungnya sedang bereaksi pada sesuatu. Begitu pula dengan Sai, yang pada akhirnya saat ini Sai dan Sakura saling tatap.

"Ehem!"

Dehaman Sasuke menyadarkan kembali lamunan mereka.

Saat ini, bahkan mereka belum tahu takdir apa yang akan menimpa nasib ketiga sahabat ini. Tiga anak kecil yang masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, akan menjadi seperti apa saat mereka dewasa nanti?

.

.

10 tahun kemudian…

Suasana istana kerajaan Uchiha telah dipenuhi oleh tamu-tamu terhormat. Beberapa menyantap makanan kecil dan minum minuman yang sudah disediakan oleh para pelayan. Memang berbeda sekali kalau orang yang keturunan kerajaan, pakaian mereka mewah, kulit mereka bersih, dan cara mereka berbicara pun terdidik. Sakura, walaupun dia bukan keturunan kerajaan, namun darah suci-nya lah yang membuat statusnya dipandang oleh seluruh dunia.

"Sakura-_sama_, apa anda sudah siap?"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar lagi," jawab Sakura yang kini berdiri di depan cermin.

Terlihat sosok Sakura yang sudah berumur Tujuh belas tahun, dengan rambutnya yang sengaja ia panjangkan, gaun putih panjang membungkus tubuhnya yang putih, mahkota kecil tertempel di atas kepalanya, menghiasi rambut yang kini sudah ditata oleh para pelayannya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, sungguh berdebar rasanya untuk hari ini. Hari yang akan menentukan nasibnya ke depan. Sakura berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya, dikawal oleh para pelayan dan beberapa pengawal menuju ruang utama dimana ada sosok Sasuke, Sai dan Itachi—sang pemimpin kerajaan Uchiha.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Disambutnya oleh Sakura dengan anggun, pemandangan itu sungguh membuat seluruh anggota kerajaan yang datang menjadi iri pada laki-laki yang akan menjadi pendampingnya.

"Perhatian semuanya," ucap Itachi dengan suaranya yang berat dan lantang, "hari ini, di hari ulang tahun adik kandungku, Sasuke yang ke delapan belas. Sekaligus hari resmi pertunangan antara Sasuke sang pangeran Uchiha dan Sakura sang pendeta wanita."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat dari mereka, Sakura hanya tersenyum… tersipu saat Sasuke melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Saat ini Sakura sangat nyaman ketika disentuh oleh Sasuke, karena sebagai pendeta wanita tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh dirinya selain anggota inti kerajaan dari kerajaan Uchiha. Sakura melihat ke arah Sai yang mengangkat minumannya dan mengucapkan selamat dari jarak yang sedikit jauh.

Namun, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi di dalam diri Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika dia harus menatap Sai atau dekat-dekat dengan Sai. Apakah ini artinya Sakura menyukai Sai? Tidak mungkin, Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak kecil, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Setelah acara utama selesai, seluruh tamu menyibukkan diri masing-masing, ada beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju pada sosok Sakura. Memang malam ini Sakura terlihat sungguh berbeda, mungkin karena dia terlahir di darah pendeta wanita dan sekarang posisinya adalah calon putri kerajaan. Saat ini, di sini lah mereka berada…

"Aahhh~ Akhirnya bisa lepas dari para tamu," keluh Sakura sambil melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya.

"Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak suka pakai sepatu hak tinggi, lebih baik sepatu biasa yang dapat dipakai untuk lari," jawab Sakura. Lagi–jantungnya kini berdebar, "Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau ajak kita ke sini?"

"Di sana banyak yang menatapmu, aku tidak suka," jawab Sasuke singkat dan jelas.

Sakura merasa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke berubah, laki-laki yang kini menjadi tunangannya itu jadi sedikit lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya. Entah mungkin karena urusan istana yang membuatnya pusing, atau faktor lain… entahlah… tidak ada yang tahu.

"Malam yang indah ya," ujar Sakura sambil menatap langit malam yang cerah dan bulan yang berbentuk sabit.

"Sekali lagi," ujar Sai tiba-tiba sambil menempatkan dirinya di tengah antara Sasuke dan Sakura, menepuk kedua pundak pasangan itu, "selamat atas pertunangan kalian."

"Kau sebaikanya carilah pasangan, jangan sampai lumutan," ejek Sasuke.

"Sial, kau saja yang beruntung bersama Sakura dari kecil, kalau tidak juga kau akan sama sepertiku."

"Ahahaha, Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sai-_kun_ tetap akrab seperti dulu ya."

"Aa… dia saja yang selalu mengikutiku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Iya, karena aku khawatir kau akan diculik, Sasuke-_sama_," balas Sai mengejek sambil menirukan gaya salah satu pengawal Sasuke.

"Kau cari ribut?"

"Hahaha, wajahmu menarik kalau marah."

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sai hanya saling melontarkan ejekan satu sama lain. Masih dengan posisi Sai di tengah mereka berdua, kini Sakura terdiam… mencoba mencerna sebenarnya apa arti debaran di jantungnya ini setiap berada di dekat Sai.

.

.

Sakura yang sudah selesai menghadiri acara pertunangannya sendiri kini beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang terukir beberapa malaikat mini di setiap sisi-nya. Sayang istirahatnya kini harus terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Sakura berkata.

Ketika pintu dibuka, "Ah, _Okaa-sama_." Sakura langsung bangkit dan menyapa sang ibunda.

"Sakura, aku ada berita buruk untukmu," ujar wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang mempunyai tanda yang sama dengan Sakura di dahinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade—nama sang ibunda, menduduki kasur yang sedang Sakura singgahi, "Benda keramat yang kaulindungi… mulai bereaksi."

"Apa?! Bukankah benda itu tidak akan bereaksi kalau tidak ada bangsa naga? _Okaa-sama_ bilang kalau bangsa naga–"

"Benar sekali, Sakura," potong Tsunade, "karena itu, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Eh?"

"Kautahu, 'kan? Siapa yang kita butuhkan untuk berjaga-jaga apabila bangsa naga muncul dan menyerang?" ucap Tsunade pada Sakura.

"_Holy Knight_," jawab Sakura pelan.

Tsunade menatap pilu pada anak semata wayangnya, "Aku tahu, pasti berat bagimu untuk meninggalkan kota ini. Tapi kau harus mencari semua _Holy Knight_, agar ketika bangsa naga muncul dan menyerang… mereka bisa melindungi dunia dari bangsa yang jahat itu. Ini demia kita semua, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Memang tidak ada cara lain selain mengumpulkan para _Holy Knight_ untuk mencegah terjadinya kekacauan, karena dengan bersinarnya benda keramat itu adalah sudah termasuk pertanda buruk.

"Baiklah, _Okaa-sama_… aku akan mencari mereka. Aku akan meninggalkan kota ini untuk mencari _Holy Knight_."

_**..To Be Continued..**_

* * *

**A/N Hai hai haiii... Fitri di sini. iyaaapp, ini adalah fict collab aku dan si mputce... seperti biasa, chapter satu ini aku yang buat, chapter 2 nanti mputce yang buat. Dan begitu seterusnya :3**

**Berhubung ini tengah malem dan kayaknya si mputce udah bobok sambil ngiler, kayaknya yang bikin kata pembuka aku dulu deh hehehee...**

**semoga chapter depan si mputce bikinnya lebih panjang dari ini, ini cuma perkenalan doang :3**

**Sign,**

**XoXo**

**Devil_Dash**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holy Knight**_

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story belongs to V3 Yagami, and Summer Dash  
AU, OOC**

**Rated M for a reason**

Sakura mengemasi beberapa pakaian untuk bekal perjalanannya yang akan ia lakukan sore ini. Sebagai seorang pendeta, mau tak mau ia harus memikul tanggung jawab untuk mencari para _Holy Knight_. Ia tak ingin kejadian dua puluh tahun yang lalu kembali terulang. _Manusia naga_ yang merasa lebih baik dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya menghabisi para klan-klan lain hanya untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan. Mereka terlalu kejam.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus berhasil mengumpulkan para _Holy Knight_ agar _manusia naga_ tidak kembali berulah. Berdasarkan perkataan Tsunade, para _Holy Knight _memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan _manusia naga_. Saat ini mungkin saja sang _manusia naga _belum beraksi karena kekuatannya belum terbangkitkan, tapi jika suatu saat nanti kekuatannya bangkit…. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Ia harus berhasil menemukan para _Holy Knight_. Harus.

"Kau tahu, jika kau terus-terusan memasang wajah seperti itu, sebelum berusia 20 tahun kau akan memiliki keriput dengan jumlah yang sama seperti Kagura _baa-sama._" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara dan mendapati Sai serta Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada masing-masing sisi pintu kamarnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya saat melihat kedua orang yang paling berharga baginya itu tampil sok keren—menurutnya, seperti biasanya.

"Kau berlebihan, Sai. Kagura _baa-sama_ sekarang sudah berusia 70 tahun. Itu artinya aku tidak akan memiliki keriput seperti itu hingga... erm..." Sakura menghitung selisih umurnya dengan Kagura _baa-sama_, teman minum Tsunade saat mendengar suara dengusan dari dua orang teman masa kecilnya itu. Secara otomatis Sakura memelototkan matanya ke arah mereka. "Apa?" tanyanya sengit.

"Bodoh seperti biasanya."

"Sai! Sasuke_-kun_, lagi-lagi Sai menggodaku!" Adu Sakura pada tunangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pemuda berambut eboni itu melangkah ke arah Sakura dan membelai lembut pipi sang gadis, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan membuat _mood _gadis berambut merah muda itu membaik.

"Kau pergi hari ini." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

"Uhm."

"Aku akan pergi denganmu." Mata Sakura terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"**Kami** akan pergi denganmu." Ucap Sai dengan penuh penekanan, meralat ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. Pangeran Uchiha itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Apa? jangan pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi tanpaku." Ucap Sai sambil mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak akan ikut denganku. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Kedua pria yang ada di dalam kamar Sakura menatap _skeptis_ ke arahnya.

"_Idiot_."

"Bodoh."

Ucap kedua pemuda itu secara bersamaan. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Kedua pemuda itu memang terlalu kompak. Terutama saat mereka mengatainya. Mereka pasti selalu memiliki pendapat yang sama. Jika saja saat ini ia sedang tidak berusaha membujuk kedua pemuda itu untuk mengijinkannya pergi _sendirian_, ia pasti sudah memukul kedua pemuda itu, tepat di kepala mereka seperti biasanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak mungkin membahayakan kalian. Perjalanan mencari para _Holy Knight_ bukanlah perjalanan yang nyaman untuk para pangeran keluarga Uchiha—"

"—kau tunanganku." Potong Sasuke. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tak luput dari perhatiannya, bahwa baru kali ini Sasuke memotong ucapannya. Ia sadar jika Sasuke benar**-**benar tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Pemuda itu memang selalu tidak menyukai jika Sakura menyebutkan statusnya sebagai pangeran di keluarga Uchiha, tidak seperti Sai yang tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Sai menghela nafasnya saat merasakan suasana tegang antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sangat tidak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah pasangan yang sedang atau akan bertengkar. Terutama jika mereka berdua adalah sahabatmu. Pemuda itu _pun _berdeham, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kami tak 'kan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian. Lagipula kami tahu sifatmu. Kau tidak akan meminta adanya pengawalan. Kau pasti tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun dalam perjalananmu karena khawatir mereka akan terluka nanti." Sai menatap ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya, pertanda bahwa ucapannya tepat. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, meskipun Sakura terkadang bertingkah kasar—terutama padanya, gadis itu memiliki hati yang teramat baik. Oleh sebab itu ia tak ingin gadis itu terluka.

"Sama sepertimu yang tidak ingin melihat kami terlibat dalam bahaya, kami juga tak ingin melihatmu terlibat dalam bahaya." Sakura membuka mulutnya hendak memotong ucapan Sai, namun Sai kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "—Dan karena kami tahu bahwa perjalanan ini bahaya, kami akan menemanimu. Lagipula aku tidak mau mendengar rengekan Sasuke setiap hari, karena khawatir dengan kondisimu." Sai menyeringai saat melihat tatapan protes dari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu..., Aku hanya tidak ingin melibatkan kalian dalam tanggung jawabku. Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang pendeta." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau tunanganku. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku." Pipi Sakura merona saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Lagipula kami tidak hisa membiarkan tanggung jawab sebesar itu berada di tangan seorang gadis bodoh sepertimu. **Sendirian**." tambah Sai penuh penekanan. Sedikit merusak suasana romantis yang terbangun antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"A—"

"Dan ceroboh."

"Sering tersesat."

"Tidak bisa membela diri."

"Naif." Wajah Sakura semakin bertambah merah setiap mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir tunangan dan sahabatnya.

"Tidak bis—"

"Hentikan! Aku mengerti!" Potong Sakura emosi. "Kalian tidak perlu menyebutkan semua kejelekanku seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak seburuk itu…." Sasuke dan Sai tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah merajuk Sakura.

"Baiklah..., sebaiknya Sasuke dan aku juga mulai bersiap**-**siap." Sasuke dan Sai melangkah keluar kamar Sakura, akan tetapi langkah Sasuke terhenti saat merasakan tarikan di bajunya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Sakura lirih. Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah tunangannya. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut pipi Sakura.

"Aaaa." Ucap pemuda itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sai yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan wajah merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berangkat meninggalkan Istana Uchiha sebelum matahari tepat berada di atas kepala mereka dengan pertimbangan bahwa mereka akan tiba di tepi hutan saat matahari terbenam, sehingga mereka bisa beristirahat dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan saat matahari kembali terbit di keesokan harinya.

Sakura memandang Sai yang tengah mengikat tali kuda mereka di dekat pohon _maple_. Rahang pemuda itu nampak mengeras. Berteman dengan Sai sejak kecil membuat Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini sang pemuda tengah menahan emosinya.

Sai, merupakan salah satu pangeran di keluarga Uchiha. Tapi tak seperti Sasuke, pemuda itu bukanlah keturunan asli sang raja. Bahkan Sai sama sekali bukan berasal dari klan dengan lambang kipas _uchiwa_ itu. Fugaku, sang raja menemukan Sai saat ia kembali dari perang melawan para _manusia naga_. Keluarga Sai tewas dibantai seluruhnya oleh kaum _manusia naga_. Hanya pemuda itulah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klannya. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Termasuk Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Sai sendiri. Itu sebabnya tak heran jika Sai tumbuh dengan menanamkan kebencian yg sangat dalam terhadap para _manusia naga_. Hal ini membuat Sakura khawatir, seperti kata Tsunade, dendam bisa mencelakai dirimu. Ia tak ingin dendam Sai mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..., apakah menurutmu tidak apa-apa jika kita mengajak Sai dalam perjalanan ini?" Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura yang tengah memperhatikan Sai. "Aku... entah mengapa, firasatku tidak enak..."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-_kun_..., aku tidak ingin dia terluka." Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kilatan aneh terpancar di mata tunangannya. Sakura segera menepis pemikiran itu, dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya khayalannya semata.

"Dia... kuat." Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat mendengar ucapan sang pemuda.

"Umm…, aku tahu. Kita bersama sejak kecil, aku tahu Sai sangat kuat. Ia mahir sekali bermain pedang. Ah, bahkan ia lebih mahir dibandingkan dirimu." Rahang Sasuke sedikit mengeras saat mendengar ucapan Sakura, sayangnya saat sang gadis menatap ke arahnya, ia kembali bereksmenunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya. " Maksudku..., Sai membenci _manusia naga_."

"Kita semua membenci _manusia naga_, Sakura. Mereka iblis."

"Tapi Sai berbeda..., dia—"

"Kalian sebaiknya berhenti memadu kasih dan membantuku menyiapkan kemah untuk kita menginap malam ini." Ucap Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum menggodanya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Wajah gadis itu merona, mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Kami tidak memadu kasih _baka_! Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ akan mencari kayu bakar. Ayo Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu lama bermesraan di dalam hutan nanti. Ingat kalian belum menikah. Aku rasa Fugaku**-**_sama_ belum menginginkan cucu dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Sai _idiot_!" Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, tak ingin mendapatkan ejekan lagi dari sahabatnya.

Sai terkekeh melihat Sakura yang melangkah ke arah semak-semak dengan wajah sebal. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke mengikuti tunangannya tepat satu langkah di belakangnya. Protektif seperti biasa.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk memiliki keponakan secepat mungkin." Tambah sang pemuda lirih, tapi cukup untuk didengar Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda berambut eboni itu tersenyum tipis.

Mungkin..., mungkin itu semua hanya perasaannya..., tidak ada alasan untuknya merasa cemburu terhadap Sai. Meskipun Sakura sepertinya memiliki perhatian yang sama untuk mereka berdua. Meskipun Sakura lebih mengenal Sai dibandingkan pemuda itu mengenal saudara angkatnya. Meskipun Sakura nampak lebih lepas saat berada di samping Sai dibandingkan saat bersama dengannya. Dan meskipun terkadang Sasuke merasakan detak jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kencang saat berada di samping Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan bosan. Kini ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup berukuran 5x5 meter dengan sejumlah wanita muda yang tidak ia kenal. Setelah mengamati ruangan tempat ia berada, ia mendapati bahwa selain pintu besi tempat dia bersandar, tidak ada jalan keluar lain dari ruangan pengap ini. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala itu melirik ke arah para wanita lain yang berada pada posisi yang sama dengannya— terikat dan mulut yang tertutup oleh secarik kain kumal. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah ketakutan para gadis.

Gadis itu mendengus. Memang mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya gadis yang tetap berada dalam kondisi tenang setelah mengalami penculikan di tengah hutan. Mungkin itu ada kaitannya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dengan sengaja pergi ke arah hutan sendirian dan memancing para perampok untuk menculiknya.

"Hiks... hiks…." Gadis berambut merah itu melirik ke arah gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia dengan jelas bisa melihat mata yang sembab dan membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis.

Oh_..., kuso_. Ia selalu merasa tidak tega dengan tangisan dari para gadis.

Ia memang sengaja pergi ke hutan untuk diculik oleh sekawanan perampok yang menghuni hutan, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa itu artinya ia harus berkumpul dengan para korban penculikan lain.

"Huh!" Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Mau tak mau ia jadi kepikiran dengan para korban penculikan yang lain. Ia menggemeretakkan giginya dengan kesal, saat suara isak tangis semakin terdengar nyata.

Cih. Padahal mulut mereka sudah dibekap. Tapi tetap saja ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan mereka dengan jelas. Tak tahan, ia pun menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

_Aku disini..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para penculik sedang menikmati minuman keras dan berbagai makanan yang melimpah di atas meja kayu berwarna hitam saat sepasukan penuh pengawal dengan seragam berlambang kerajaan Uzumaki menyergap mereka tanpa perlawananan yang begitu berarti. Sebagian pengawal segera menuju ke ruangan tempat para perampok itu menawan para gadis, setelah berhasil memaksa salah seorang perampok untuk berbicara.

Gadis berambut merah itu sedang memikirkan cara untuk kabur lagi saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke depan akibat pintu yang dibuka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Karin-_sama_!" Seorang pengawal terkejut saat mendapati sosok gadis berambut merah itu tersungkur ke depan. "Maafkan saya!"

Gadis berambut merah itu segera bangkit setelah sang pengawal membebaskan ikatan di tangannya dan membuka ikatan kain kumal di mulutnya.

"Hm, tidak apa. Bantu mereka melepaskan diri," ucap sang gadis sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah para gadis yang kini sedang memasang raut wajah lega bercampur bingung. Ia melangkah keluar ruangan dan menyuruh setiap para pengawal yang ia temui di jalan untuk pergi ke ruangan tempat para tawanan disekap dan membantu pengawal lain untuk membebaskan mereka.

Ia melongok ke arah kiri dan kanan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada pengawal yang memperhatikannya sebelum melangkah keluar dari bangunan tempat ia dan sekumpulan wanita lainnya ditawan. Gadis itu berencana untuk kembali menyelusup masuk kembali ke arah hutan saat merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang sehingga ia tidak bisa kembali melangkah. Gadis itu hendak menghardik orang yang dengan beraninya menahan tangannya, akan tetapi mulutnya kembali tertutup saat mendapati sepasang mata berwarna biru menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana lagi, hah? berhenti bersikap menyebalkan!" Hardik pemuda itu. Sang gadis kembali menatap tajam ke arah sang pemuda, dan kemudian menyentakkan tangan sang pemuda dengan kasar. "Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan selalu kabur dari istana! Pikirkan betapa repotnya kami saat sadar bahwa lagi-lagi kau pergi dari istana! Lagipula apa sih alasanmu selalu kabur dari istana?" Oceh pemuda itu tanpa mempedulikan tingkah Karin sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?"

"Aku tunanganmu, _baka_!" Gadis itu bergidik saat mendengar ucapan sang pemuda.

"Dan kau masih mempertanyakan alasanku kabur dari istana?!" Tanya gadis itu sengit. Pemuda itu terpaku saat mendengar ucapan Karin. Ia memang tahu bahwa sejak awal Karin tidak menyukai ide perjodohan mereka. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa sepupunya selalu berusaha kabur dari istana. Apakah menikah dengannya seburuk itu?

Pemuda itu sedang berpikir keras sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok Karin kini telah menghilang masuk kembali ke dalam hutan.

"Eh?! Karin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan di belakang sosok Sasuke dan Sai yang tengah berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil menuntun kuda-kuda mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati hutan dengan cara menyusuri tepian sungai agar tidak tersesat. Gadis itu melirik curiga ke arah Sai dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan sangat amat teramat pelan mengenai entah apa, saat telinganya menangkap bunyi gemeresak dari arah balik semak-semak. Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja sosok Sai dan Sasuke telah berdiri di depannya, berusaha melindunginya dari entah apapun atau siapapun itu yang menghasilkan suara gemeresak.

Dari balik tubuh Sai dan Sasuke, Sakura melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah menyala muncul dari balik semak-semak dan menatap mereka dengan heran. Merasa tak lagi berada dalam bahaya, Sakura maju ke depan dan berdiri di antara Sai dan Sasuke. Sakura memperhatikan bahwa baju gadis itu nampak kotor, meskipun tak bisa disangkal bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan bukanlah pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh rakyat kecil.

"Erm…, Hai?" Sakura tersentak saat melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Karin!" Pandangan mereka semua beralih ke arah pemuda bermata biru yang baru saja muncul dari arah semak-semak tempat gadis berambut merah itu muncul sebelumnya. Sakura bisa melihat bahwa kini gadis itu berbalik menatap sang pemuda bermata biru dengan sengit.

"Maumu apa sih? Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Kau—eh? _Teme_? Sai?" Fokus sang pemuda beralih saat melihat sosok Sasuke dan Sai.

"_Dickless_."

"_Dobe._"

Dengus Sasuke dan Sai secara bersamaan.

"Eh? Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dan Sai secara bergantian.

"Tidak." Jawab Sai dan Sasuke kompak.

"Hei-heiii!" Pemuda itu menatap tidak senang ke arah Sasuke dan Sai. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak saat menyadari sosok Sakura yang sempat tak terlihat karena tertutup sosok Karin sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai saat menyadari rambut berwarna merah muda sang gadis.

"Kau pasti Sakura**-**_chan_. Kudengar dari _Tou__**-**__san_ bahwa kalian sudah bertunangan." Ucap pemuda asing itu sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura menarik pelan baju Sasuke. "Siapa?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya. Tapi saat melihat raut wajah ingin tahu Sakura, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu akan terus menanyainya tentang identitas pemuda itu hingga ia menjawabnya.

"Sakura, perkenalkan. Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Pangeran kerajaan Uzumaki." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada enggan. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Mustahil pemuda yang ada di depannya itu seorang pangeran sama seperti Sasuke dan Sai. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Tidak mungkin. Bukannya apa, pemuda yang ada di depannya itu memang tampan, tapi ia tidak memiliki tampang berwibawa khas pangeran seperti Sasuke dan Sai!

Karin menyeringai saat melihat perhatian Naruto terpecah. Dengan perlahan—karena tak ingin mendapatkan perhatian, gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha kabur dari Naruto.

"Karin, berhentilah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kabur!" Karin mendecih sebal saat Naruto menyadari gerak-geriknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sai sambil menatap ke arah Karin.

"Tunanganku." jawab Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Karin sedetik_pun_.

"Ha! Tidak lagi, aku akan kabur dari istana dan pertumangan kita akan dibatalkan."

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Keluarga kerajaan hanya diperbolehkan menikah dengan orang yang memiliki darah Uzumaki. Sejak dulu sudah diputuskan bahwa kita akan menikah. Salahkan dirimu yang terlahir di keluarga Uzumaki!"

"kalau begitu menikah saja kau dengan ibumu!" Karin menutup mulutnya dan menyesal dengan ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya, tapi terlambat. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, ia menarik tangan Karin sehingga gadis itu kini berbalik menatapnya. "Sakit! Lepaskan tanganku!" Erang Karin.

"Kau akan kembali ke kerajaan denganku." Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Aku tak akan menikah denganmu meskipun kau satu-satunya laki-laki yang tersisa di bumi ini. Tidak akan jika itu membuat Hinata patah—" Ucapan Karin tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu? Hinata? Maksudmu Hinata dari kerajaan Hyuuga? Setahuku ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya."

"Kau memang _idiot_. Lepaskan aku!" Naruto semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya di lengan Karin.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai menatap pertengkaran Karin dengan Naruto dalam diam. Di dalam hatinya Sakura mengakui bahwa saat ini, Naruto mengeluarkan aura putra mahkota seperti yang biasa dikeluarkan Itachi saat sang putra mahkota itu menginginkan sesuatu. Entah mengapa, saat ini ia merasa kasihan dengan Karin, karena ia tahu. Seperti Itachi, Naruto tak akan melepaskan Karin. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sai yang masih belum beranjak dari sampingnya.

"_Ano_..., Sasuke**-**_kun_…, Sai…, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita—"

"Tidak." Jawab kedua pemuda itu bersamaan. Memang sih, tidak baik bagi mereka untuk terlibat dengan urusan kerajaan lain, apalagi dengan masalah yang amat teramat pribadi. Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia juga tahu hal dasar seperti itu, mengingat Tsunade dulu pernah mengajarinya. Akan tetapi ia tidak tega melihat Karin. Tak tega, gadis itu _pun _mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai, agar tak begitu memikirkan masalah yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya, akan tetapi Sakura justru terkejut saat melihat arus yang tidak biasa di sungai.

"Sasuke**-**_kun_, Sai..., sungainya…."

"Aku bilang LEPASKAN AKU!" Mata Sakura terbelalak saat air di sungai tiba-tiba surut dan membentuk sebuah gelombang besar yang kini menerjang ke arah mereka.

"SASUKE**-**_KUN_! SAI!"

-To Be Continue-

A.n: hai haii, dengan putri disini. Pasti pada sadar kalo di chapter ini yang nulis gue, soalnya tulisannya amburadul, dan feelnya aneh, ga kayak si pitri. Hehehe…  
Oh ya, chapter ini lebih panjang kan ya? Seenggaknya lebih panjang dari punya si pit kemaren, hahahaha, soal feel dan typo pelis tolong dihiraukan, tapi kalo ada, tolong bilang ya, entar gue perbaiki lagi.

Buat cerita di chapt selanjutnya, bakalan balik ke pitri lagi. Dan kalian ga perlu nunggu lama berarti, soalnya… gila! Dia kalo nulis cepet amat! Gue aja ampe spisles. Dua jempol buat dia dan kecepatan nulisnya.

_Last, but not least… Gimme your comment, critic or maybe a flame about this story. Really appreciate it._

_Sign, _**Putri**


End file.
